


Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, You Got Conned, and We Robbed Your Place

by VampirePaladin



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Established Relationship, F/F, Kemonomimi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: The producer for the Nutcracker takes in a poor black kitten that was being yelled at by a girl auditioning for the role of the Sugarplum Fairy.





	Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, You Got Conned, and We Robbed Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



> The title is a play on the intro speech said in the Mew Mew Power dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. I couldn't think of anything else to call it. That is the only Mew Mew Power reference in the fic.

They had just finished the auditions for the Nutcracker. The dancers were chatting lightly amongst themselves. Many were hopeful about how well they danced, but a few looked particularly nervous. 

Then there was a scream. Men and women ran towards the source. A dark-haired girl, one of the women that had auditioned for the Sugarplum Fairy role, was screaming as she threw her belongings at a small black kitten.

“Get it away from me,” Mint screamed out as she grabbed anything near her.

The black cat darted back and forth, trying to escape the wrath of Mint. Every potential hiding place was met with failure.

“What is going on here?” asked a man in a suit as he approached the scene. He was the producer for the performance of the Nutcracker. His suit was well made and expensive. His hair was mostly grey, and it was thinning at the top.

The small black cat ran for the man, cowering away from Mint behind the man’s legs.

“That rodent was sleeping on my clothing! It got cat hair all over it and ruined my sweater with its claws!” Mint demanded.

“You are Ms. Aizawa,” the man said. His eyes narrowed as he looked from Mint to the small animal at his feet. “Someone that would treat a defenseless animal like that doesn’t deserve to be the custodian, let alone the prima ballerina of my production. Leave and you won’t be getting a call back from us.”

Mint opened her mouth to object and then closed it again. She grabbed her back and left in a huff. 

The man looked down at the cat and picked her up. He was looking her over and then gave the soft smile of a lonely cat lover. He found a small box to put the cat in. He said his goodbyes for the day and then headed out to go home with his new friend.

Arriving home, he walked in the front door of his house. He carefully held the cardboard box in his hands. The man set it down on the floor before closing and locking his front door.

“It’s alright, you can come out now,” the man said gently.

The head of the small black cat poked over the edge of the box. She looked around with her bright pink eyes, taking in everything around her before she hopped out, her tail up in the air, the bell on it occasionally jingling as her tail moved.

“You’re safe now,” the man said as he knelt next to the cat to stroke her soft black fur. “That horrible dancer will never be able to yell at you again. How could someone yell at a little angel like you.”

The cat gave a small, happy meow, looking up at the man as she did so. Then she got up and walked around, going from room to room, sniffing every so often. If someone knew that she wasn’t a normal cat they might have noticed that the places she was interested in were places that would be more interesting to a human than to any sort of feline.

“Are you going to be safe here for a while?”

“Meow!”

The man laughed, “I’m going to take that as a ‘yes.’ I have to go back out and buy you supplies, like a litterbox, food, a bed, and all the toys you could ever want to play with,” he said. He was completely enamored with his new pet cat.

“Meow!”

“Behave while I’m gone. Don’t climb the curtains. When I get back we can think of a name for you.” The smile on his face was so sincere, so happy, that it was almost a shame that she would be ruining it. He left her, locking the front door behind him.

This didn’t bother her. She turned and ran up the steps to the second floor. If Lettuce was right, then the door to the balcony would be in the first room to her right. The door was shut tight, but while that would be an insurmountable barrier to a cat, it wasn’t a problem at all to the pink haired girl she turned into. She still had the ears and tail of a cat, with the same soft black fur, and her eyes were still bright, but other than that she looked completely like a human girl.

She opened the door easily now, and before her was the sliding door that led out to the balcony. A blue bird, a lorikeet to be specific, was perched on the balcony’s railing. Ichigo opened the sliding door and the lorikeet flew in before turning into the same dark-haired ballerina that had been throwing items at the cat.

“You almost hit me, Mint,” Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

“I had to make it look convincing. We need to hurry. Pudding and Lettuce are stalling him, but he’ll only be busy for so long,” Mint said. She walked past Ichigo and into the rest of the house. Ichigo following behind her.

Mint went into his office. A laptop was sitting on a desk, closed. Mint grabbed that while Ichigo left the room. She came back a few minutes later with the box that had been used to carry her cat form into the house. With her sensitive hearing it was easy to crack the old-fashioned combination safe. She twisted the handle and pulled open the heavy metal door, revealing the stacks of money. She started shoveling it into the box. 

“I got all of it,” Ichigo said.

“Now turn back into a cat,” Mint said as she placed the laptop haphazardly into the box.

“Why do I always have to be a cat,” Ichigo said.

“Because you can’t turn yourself completely human.” Then with a sly look, Mint placed a peck on Ichigo’s cheek as her hand ran along Ichigo’s black tail. “You can ride on my shoulder.”

Ichigo’s cheeks turned red, she stammered for a moment before saying, “Alright.”

Down to the first floor the two of them rushed. Ichigo was carrying the box. Mint opened the front door and then took the box from Ichigo. Ichigo leapt at Mint, turning into a cat in midair and landing on her shoulder. Mint ran out the door, with Ichigo balanced on her shoulder.

Running down the long path from the house to the street. they heard the engine of a car. Neither recognized the vehicle, but when it stopped they recognized both recognized Zakuro in the driver’s seat and Berry getting out of the passenger’s seat to open the trunk. The vehicle was old, with rusting pain, but style didn’t matter for a stolen getaway car.

Mint dropped the box into the trunk, Berry slamming it shut. Then they both rushed to get back into the car. As soon as the doors shut, Zakuro was driving down the road. With the adrenaline of the moment, it felt like they were zooming down the street, but Zakuro was staying within the speed limits.

They drove in a roundabout manner, getting closer and closer to their hideout. Zakuro pulled into a parking lot.

“Get out here and walk the rest of the way.” They were still a few blocks from their hideout.

“Got it,” Berry said.

Mint got out, Ichigo had managed to stay on her shoulder the entire time. Everybody except Zakuro got out of the car. Berry going to the back to get the box. Mint reached up and pulled Ichigo off her shoulder, instead holding her in her arms. 

“You go on ahead, Berry,” Mint said.

“Alright, see you back home,” Berry said as she walked off with the box.

Mint walked a different direction, towards a gas station. Mint set Ichigo down outside of the door before going inside. When she came out she was carrying a small plastic bag. Ichigo looked up at her with dilated eyes and her ears facing forward. She jumped back into Mint’s arms.

“I’m not a taxi,” Mint complained but the small smile that tugged at her lips said that she really didn’t mind giving Ichigo the ride. She carried Ichigo all the way back to their base, an abandoned café. 

There was no electricity, no running water, but it was where seven girls called their home in a world run by humans. Hundreds of years ago members of the cat, wolf, bird, monkey, and porpoise tribes wouldn’t have lived together, they definitely wouldn’t have tolerated a girl born to both the cat and the rabbit tribes, but they did so now in order to survive, pooling their skills and their resources.

Once they were inside, Ichigo jumped out of Mint’s arms and turned back into her mostly human form.

“What’s in the bag?” Ichigo asked. Ichigo had a strong suspicion, but Mint didn’t always do what Ichigo liked or predicted.

“Here,” Mint said, handing over the bag.

Ichigo looked inside and squealed in delight when she saw the bottle of milk and the can of tuna.

She wrapped her arms around Mint and kissed her firmly before she could do anything. “Apology accepted,” Ichigo said. Then she gave Mint a kiss.


End file.
